Sunny Beach
Sunny Beach '''is the 11th main course in Super Mario 74. The level is located in the warp pipe on the mound of sand in overworld 3. The level is exactly what it sounds like, a small sunny beach resort. The level consists of a lower beach portion, with some huts and the vast ocean, and a mountainous section along the side. This stage looks easy and relaxing, however, this stage is much harder than meets the eyes. This is due to the cryptic locations of the stars and the notorious 100 coin mission. As a sign states at the start of the level, the "clues" given for each stars are actually just complete gibberish, and are no help whatsoever. This is in addition to the awkward and obscure star locations makes it difficult for Mario to find almost all of the stars quickly. Another gimmick this level has, is that it has exactly 100 coins, and some of those coins are obtained by pushing bullies in a single pit of lava. Thankfully in the remake Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, both gimmicks are discarded and instead, the beach is frozen over in Breezing Beach. However, other changes it includes are a freezing underwater maze, the wooden plank has been extended and some very difficult platforming, which stills make Breezing Beach a challenging stage. Levels '''Star 1: Mystery of the Saphires Mario must find the hidden passage which leads to Big Bully's arena and defeat it. Mario stars on a small rock platform in the middle of the beach, with a sign explaining the difficulties of the level. In order to reach higher ground, locate the tree near the rock face, and use it jump to the higher level. Take take the left path to keep jumping higher, avoiding the Bullies and Chuckya. Mario will soon come across a broken bridge, which he must long jump over to reach the other side. Now jump up to the next platform on the other side, which contains a singular bully. The passage to get into the arena is in this area. The slope which leads into downwards blends in with the side of the stage. To get here, just run past the bully and you should notice it or just follow the edge of the stage. At the bottom of the slope lies the Big Bully in an arena of bright blue sapphires with the four corners containing lava put. Just hit him into one of the lava pit and grab its star. Star 2: Golden Glimmer Mario must find a Purple "!" switch to unlock a gate located at the right edge of the level, across the water. The switch is located in a small passage in the side of the rocks in front of where Mario starts (to the right of the hut). If Mario keeps following the wall to his right, it will eventually lead to the gate on an alternate shore which must be swum to or dropped onto from above. Star 3: Thing with Spikes This is the most obvious of the stars in the stage. Mario must climb to the top of the level, and cross the wooden construction. Climb higher up of the hill from where the passage leading to the Big Bully was located, and carefully run across the wooden plank to reach it. Star 4: Treasure Hunt In this mission, Mario must find 5 secrets hidden in various parts of the level. Sadly, there is no real way to figure out where the secrets actually are, though the spots are not terribly difficult to figure out. The locations are as follows # Under the hut closest to the start # Behind the bar in the first hut # On top of the hut across the water (Use a Fly Guy to reach it) # On the top of the right upper portion on a raised rock # In the middle of the platform where the crazed crate is (cross the broken bridge and drop down) When Mario finds all 5, the star appears on top of the first hut. Mario must jump from a higher point in order to obtain it. Star 5: Shiny Object In this mission Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. Since there are only 100 coins in the level, one might as well collect all 100 coins in the level as well since the reds are apart of the cumulative. The locations of the reds are as follows: # Inside the portion of the underwater bridge that connects the bridges to the sandy beach # Under one of the bridges (one may notice a weird shadow when collecting this ones, this is a STAR, so do NOT collect if you are going for coins) # Behind the stairs to the hut near the start # In the hut across the bridges # On the edge of the upper portion to the right of the stage # Small ditch on path to upper left portion of the level # Near the upper bridge # At the very edge of the upper portion of the stage after the broken bridge When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears in the middle of the beach 100 Coins Note: There are no coins where Star 1 is located! * Blue Coin Switch near the start 15 coins ** Mario must perform VERY accurate and fast long jumps in order to obtain them. *** Go for these first as they are VERY easy to mess up (savestates recommended) * 8 Red Coins 16 Coins * 6 x Bullies 6 Coins ** All must be punched back to the little pool of lava near the start ** If any falls in water, you much restart the level ** Once a bully is away from its designated area, it will be unaggressive and try and walk back to its area. * Other Enemies ** 2 x Skeeters 6 Coins ** 3 x Fly Guy 6 Coins ** 6 x Goomba 6 Coins ** 1 x Chuckya 5 Coins * Scattered Coins ** Lines on bridge 10 Coins ** Line near Red Coin 8, at the ledge at the very edge of the upper portion 5 Coins ** Box on Bridge 3 Coins ** Floating Box on the broken upper bridge 1 Coin ** Ring on upper right of stage 8 Coins ** Ring right before the wooden construction 8 Coins ** Crazed Crate on a lower platform after crossing the broken bridge 5 Coins Star 6: Starlight This is a hidden star located in a hidden pit under one of the water bridges. Swim under the bridge with the red coin in visible sight, then swim up directly above the coin, into the bridge. Sometimes, after collecting the coin, a shadow will appear signifying where it is. Enemies * Bully * Fly Guy * Skeeter * Goomba * Chuckya Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Island Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location